dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jyrras Gianna
|death= |race=Being |species=Kangaroo-rat / Kangaroo |gender=Male |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |era= |alignment= |family=Mother (Moira Gianna), Father (Seth Gianna), 6 sisters, "Daughters" (Deathbringer), (M.A.C.E) |affiliation= |seen=Building things, being surprised/startled/terrified |known=Creating plot convenience, being surprised |hobbies=Building, inventing, running (hopping when no one is around) |food=Peaches |colour=Blue }} Jyrras Gianna is a member of the supporting cast of Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. Originally, he existed as a source of plot-convenient inventions and running gags involving his childlike appearance, but in recent arcs has obtained a more notable role. Personality Jyrras is usually very reclusive and shy, preferring to keep his distance from most people, with the exception of when he is in the presence of people with which he's comfortable, or when he's focused on a topic of interest. Undoubtedly, Jyrras is a genius and a prodigal inventor, and longs to be acknowledged for his accomplishments as such. Aside from those desires, Jyrras despises being smothered with attention from people and is typically quite awkward when around strangers. Even more so, Jyrras hates being considered "cute." which is an inevitable conclusion with his big blue eyes and diminutive countenance. In order to accentuate his nerdy scientist persona, Jyrras often wears glasses, although he does not need them. Otherwise, Jyrras is easily excitable and startled, and will often hide behind some of his more boisterous friends to absorb any attention. Jyrras is an extremely loyal companion and quite reliable, although he keeps his emotions and true feelings concealed save for very infrequent slip-ups. History Jyrras was raised by Seth and Moira Gianna in a very small house packed with siblings. Being the baby of the family and much smaller in stature than his kangaroo sisters, Jyrras was frequently patronized and showered with affection by his sisters. Due to this combined with his own social awkwardness, Jyrras had very few friends during his childhood, but his upbringing was otherwise very pleasant. During one escapade, Jyrras encountered Daniel Ti'Fiona, who helped him escape his sisters' overwhelming adoration (for one day) and even encouraged him to pursue his interest in becoming an inventor. Today, Jyrras has become a highly successful inventor and is one of the richest characters in DMFA, even owning his own mansion. Abel, Dan, and Lorenda In the arc "Unwilling and Abel at Cubi Academy," Jyrras was a member of the search party organized to retrieve Dan from his unwilling enrollment at SAIA. While Jyrras had concocted a patch for the purpose of disguising himself as an Incubus, the invention mostly backfired, as he quickly learned that all the students at SAIA could see through his disguise thanks to their mind-reading abilities. One of those students was Abel Rewanz, who effortlessly learned Jyrras's identity and his intentions for arriving at SAIA by reading his thoughts (see strip ). Unfortunately for Jyrras, one of the stray messages Abel picked up was his unannounced affection for Dan, which was previously unmentioned in earlier arcs. Another accidental discovery (see strip ) was that Jyrras shared similar feelings for Lorenda. Jyrras's attempts to confront Lorenda about his feelings ended in disaster.See the confrontation in strip . Furthermore, discovering Wildy had written and published a book (without his consent) in which he was involved in a graphic shonen-ai scene did not help. In "Take Me to the Church," Jyrras confessed his secrets to Dan, who was masquerading as Alexsi at the time. After a convoluted series of misunderstandings, Dan admitted that he could not reciprocate Jyrras's affections, but the two remained friends.See strip . After some deliberation, in the arc "All Hail Queen Mab," Lorenda also told Jyrras that she, too, couldn't return Jyrras's affection, for a number of reasons,See strip . and confessed that until Jyrras confronted her about his feelings, she thought that he was homosexual. Ironically, this lead to Jyrras's realization that he is, in actuality, gay. Presumably, the two have also remained friends after mending the tension between them. Up until Jyrras's sexuality was revealed in the comic, it was a topic of discussion on the Clockwork Mansion forums by various readers. Jyrras has yet to talk to Abel, although a humorous anecdote was provided in a recent Wallpaper War. Inventions Jyrras has no notable magical inclinations, but he is particularly renowned among Beings and Creatures alike for his founding of JyCorp. JyCorp is unique in Furrae in that it produces advanced technology utterly devoid of magical influence, something which is particularly worrisome to the members of the Creature Council.See the gathering in strip . Despite any concerns by those of higher authority, these devices are quickly increasing in popularity, particularly among Beings. Notable inventions created by JyCorp include the patches, which allow Creatures or Beings who cannot function in ordinary society to alter their appearances, and a number of toasters which suffice as dimensional portals.According to Matilda's enthusiastic commentary in strip . Another remarkable creation is Jyrras's lab assistant, Deathbringer, who was accidentally created by bubblegum coming into contact with an unstable magical force.See strip for Deathbringer's creation. However, because the creation of new, sentient life is strictly forbidden, Deathbringer's existence is kept a covert secret out of fear of the consequences it might bring upon both Jyrras and Deathbringer. The only other people who are aware of Deathbringer's creation and the subsequent violation of the New-Life Ruling are Lorenda and Abel. Apparently, Jyrras also has several highly-advanced and potentially-destructive weapons under construction (strip and strip ). Later Deathbringer gained a sister, a robotic bunny called M.A.C.E. References External Links * Jyrras Gianna on WikiFur Category:DMFA cast Category:Beings